The Lost Ones
by teaganlola9
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has faked his own death on the planet of Mustafar. Now eight years later, he is embarking on a nonstop journey to find his twin son and daughter and will stop at nothing to get them back. Meanwhile, a young Luke and Leia Skywalker are in hiding with Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi on the desert planet of Tatooine training to become Jedi themselves.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi there, I have had this idea floating around in my head for the last few weeks and had initially been looking for other fanfic stories that followed this concept but did not have much luck so then I finally broke down and decided to write it myself. Comments and suggestions are always welcome, hope you all enjoy and let me know if I should continue. Thanks! =)**_

 **Chapter # 1**

Eight years had passed since the fall of the Republic and many of the Jedi had nearly gone into distinction. There he sat basking away in his memories of the unfaithful events that had lead him to this point in his life. Anakin Skywalker sat alone in a deep meditation in his Coruscant apartment he once shared with his beloved wife and mother of his missing children. He could no longer think of his wife, for he believed he had murdered her nearly eight years prior to this moment. He was corrupted and brainwashed by the dark side and did not know fully how to rid himself of his sadness and dark thinking patterns.

He could have raised a family alongside his wife had he just listened to her pleas and gone away with her to raise the children in the first place. But he did not, instead he took deep offence to her coming to the planet Mustafar with his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi a man he now despised deeply. A man who took not only his wife from him but his two children. Anakin did not regret the long bloodshed fight that he and Kenobi had endured on Mustafar. He did not regret faking his own death in order to make Kenobi think he had died as the Sith Lord, Darth Vader and that he had betrayed his Jedi teachings. What Kenobi did not know was that Anakin had faked his own death so that he could attempted to escape from both the Empire and Republic and live a quiet life on the outer rim of the galaxy with his wife and child.

Little did he know that his plan would later backfire on him and he would be left a widower and without his two children. Now thirty years old, Anakin sat alone living day by day in regret and was in lifelong conquest to hide his identity from the republic. His only goal now was to find his children, he had been extremely unsuccessful for the past eight years and had grown frustrated. Of course he looked the same, he had his shoulder length curly blond hair and blue eyes, but something was missing. Sure he had a few more scares that before on his body due to his burns but that was not what had been bothering him. He felt as though he was missing a part of himself. The lighter side, his love for his wife and the love he would have given their children. He still longed to give them that love despite his recent dark turn of emotions. He could remember that feeling from eight years prior, the never ending feeling of sadness and the overconsumption of concern for his children's wellbeing. Hell, he still had that feeling for his two children. He didn't even know their names or what they looked like. But he was determined to find them.

 _He lay in the sand with little to no clothing on his exposed skin. Naked and alone, Anakin Skywalker lay awake on the planet of Mustafar. Just moments later he had been participating in a hand in hand combat with his former master. Anakin had chased his former master in and out of the Lava only to jump and land on the high ground catching fire and nearly getting his limbs sliced off by his former master._

 _He then took a quick retreat towards a small stream of water away from the rivers and rivers of lava on this planet. He let out piercing screams and threw his naked body of flame into the small stream of cold water. Obi-Wan was quick to follow him._

 _At that moment Anakin realized what he must do, he stopped his piercing screams and locked eyes with his former master who just stand feet away agape and in utter shock._

" _I HATE YOU!" Anakin muttered loud enough catch the attention of his unconscious pregnant wife who lay at least ten miles away._

" _You were the chosen one Anakin. You were supposed to destroy the sith not join them!"_

" _You were my brother Anakin, I loved you!" Obi-Wan muttered tears streaming down his face._

" _The Jedi are planning to take over the Empire, I must destroy them!" Anakin responded in utter confusion._

" _Well than you are truly lost Anakin!" Obi-Wan muttered once more._

" _You will die an earned death, I don't know who you are anymore. I don't know if I ever knew you fully Anakin!" Obi-Wan stated as he moved forward grabbing Ankain's lightsaber then moved away and headed towards were they had left an unconscious Padme nearly moments before._

 _He could no longer bare to look at his former apprentice, laying lifeless and nude in a cold stream._

… _.._

 _Once he made it back to his ship he was greeted by an anxious R2 D2 and See-Threepio. "Oh master Kenobi, we have mistress Padme aboard. I'm afraid she is in poor health." Threepio stated in a slight prissy tone._

" _We will go to Polis Massa, I will contact master Yoda and Senator Bail Organa at once." Obi-Wan stated as he brushed passed the droid to rest a gentle hand on Padme Amidala's shoulder._

 _He then moved towards the cockpit of the ship and gripped the controls heading on course for Polis Massa._

 _Then abruptly his comlink began to buzz and there appeared Master Yoda and Bail Organa._

" _Master Kenobi, sense a great disturbance in the force I have. Skywalker, where is he?" Yoda questioned looking Obi-Wan directly in the eyes._

 _Obi-Wan then suddenly looked down, "Master Yoda, your predictions were right I'm afraid. I confronted him on Mustafar and he has in fact become corrupted by the darkside. He then declared an attack on Senator Amidala then on me….. I was forced to fight Anakin and he, he caught fire and did not make it."_

 _Yoda then cranked his head upwards part expectant and part shocked, "done well you have, master Kenobi, young Skywalker earned his fate by turning to the sith and killing thousands. Some of those younglings them being. I'm afraid I cannot bring similar news regarding Darth Sidious, alive he his and d very powerful. Defeat him at this point I could not."_

" _I understand master, but there is more that we must be concerned with at this point. I don't know if you are aware, but senator Amidala is pregnant and I believe she is about to go into labor, I also have been lead to believe that Anakin was the father and that means only one thing…. This child will be very strong in the force and once Sidious finds out that I indirectly killed Anakin, he will be outraged and will be seeking a new apprentice. If he becomes aware of this child he or she will be in grave danger! We must keep them hidden!"_

 _Yoda then made direct eye contact with Obi-Wan, "Agree with you I do, Master Kenobi. Where are you taking the Senator?"_

" _I'm on course to Polis Massa, so that she can safely deliver the child."_

 _Bail Organa then joined the conversation, "We will meet you there Master Kenobi, please keep Padme and the child safe in the meantime."_

" _Very well, may the force be with you." Obi-Wan offered with a bow._

" _And may the force be with you Master Kenobi, your great achievement will not go unnoticed, did a good thing you have." Yoda stated. Then he and Bail's holograms disappeared from view._

…

 _Anakin Skywalker lay awake bare and cold in the stream of water that he had used to put out the flame he had caught from the lava on this godforsaken hot planet. He knew Obi-Wan had most likely taken Padme with him. That was no surprise, he also knew that he must get going if he were to avoid his current master._

 _He knew Palpatine would soon be on his way to aid his precious Lord Vader simply by feeling the tremors in the force but would practically come running once he heard of the mysterious death of Lord Vader._

 _Anankin was not entirely sure that his Master would buy this story but knew that he would have to do everything in his presence to keep his identity hidden from both Emperor Palpatine and any remaining Jedi including Master Obi-Wan and Yoda. At this point his only goal was to safely secure Padme and their child when the time was right._

 _He quickly made to stand and actually felt cold, he then looked down to notice that the majority of his clothing was burned off. He needed to get back to base and fast._

 _He began to climb the steep rocks and headed straight for the home base he and Emperor had set up nearly three days prior on Mustafar._

 _Once he had made his way to the back entrance, he slipped in the back door quietly unsure of what he would find._

 _He then found nothing but slaughtered battle droids and light blood trail of blood. "Obi-Wan?" he thought to himself._

 _He then slowly followed the trail out to the front entrance only to find his shed Jedi robes and his ship._

 _Anakin then donned his robe and headed straight for his ship._

 _He then remembered his dream of Padme in childbirth. He must have taken her to Polis Massa. The imagery in his dreams had always become so lifelike._

 _He could tell that Padme was going to deliver their baby on Polis Massa he had just initially not known when._

 _Anakin then shook himself of his thoughts and set his ship on course for Polis Massa. He knew that he would have to be extremely careful of coming into contact with Obi-Wan. He would have to go unnoticed and figure out a way to get Obi-Wan away from his wife and child. Then again he figured in the time it would take him to get there, Padme would have most likely already delivered the baby and Obi-Wan leaving her alone to fend for herself. He knew the Jedi did not have feelings and especially not feelings for children. Plus Obi-Wan didn't know the child was his so he would have no further use for Padme anyhow._

… _._

 _Obi-Wan sat staring through a glass window at senator Amidala as she rest peacefully, then turned to see a medical droid approaching him along with Bail Organa and Master Yoda. The medical droid then turned to Obi-Wan, "Medically she is completely healthy, for reasons we cannot explain we are losing her."_

 _Obi-Wan then glared at the droid in complete shock, "She's dying?" he questioned voice full of concern._

" _We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies." The droid stated._

" _Babies?" Bail Organa questioned in a stern tone._

 _The medical droid then moved its arms in the air in an unsure fashion, "She's carrying twins."_

 _Master Yoda then looked from the medical droid to Obi-Wan and Bail._

 _Obi-Wan then turned and moved away from the group and halted at the glass window were he stood moments prior and simply stared at the young woman that lay peacefully on a medical cot and placed a hand over his mouth truly at a loss at what action to take next._

…

 _Moments later Obi-Wan stood in the operating room with a slightly conscious Padme who was now truly awake or at least to an extent. She was crying hard as thick tears streamed down her face like rain drops. She also began to let out a blood curdling scream as a light cry could be heard from Padme's mid-section. The medical droid standing near the front of her approached her and Obi-Wan._

" _It's a male." It stated plainly._

 _Padme then up to Obi-Wan and the droid handed the infant over to Obi-Wan._

" _Oh Luke" Padme stated as she reached out to stroke the cheek of the still infant, with a slight smile on her features then began to let out yet another painful scream._

 _The medical droid then turned to face the young woman's mid-section as another faint cry was heard. It then scooped up a healthy looking female infant and held the child out to Obi-Wan and Padme_

 _Padme then craned her neck to spare a glance at the other now silent child in the grasp of the droid._

 _Obi-Wan then looked from the young woman to the infant and all he could think to say was, "It's a girl."_

 _The young woman then smiled and gestured for the child then in utter relief then suddenly let out another painful scream, she then turned her head slightly to the side and weakly said, "Leia"_

 _She then closed her eyes and began to take deep breaths in utter distress then looked to Obi-Wan._

" _Obi-Wan, I know, I know, threes still…." Then the young female abruptly stopped her sentence and continued to inhale and exhale as she moved her head to the side and faintly let out her last breath._

 _Obi-Wan then looked from the young female to the child in his arms in a mild stress of his own._

 _Yoda then observing the scene closed his eyes and looked down in utter despair._

… _.._

 _Hours later, Obi-Wan, Bail and Master Yoda sat in the meeting room of their ship headed for Bail Organa's home planet of Alderaan._

" _Safe, Hidden the children must be kept." Yoda stated in all seriousness._

" _We must take them somewhere where the sith will not sense their presence." Obi-Wan added plainly._

" _Mmm.. split up they should be." Yoda replied._

" _My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked about adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us." Bail Organa added._

 _Obi-Wan then looked up at the two men sitting in front of him, "and what of the boy, we cannot just separate these two siblings Master Yoda? We need to keep them together so that they can have a sense of comfort from one another."_

" _And where do you purpose the children go?" Yoda questioned._

" _Tatooine, the desert planet on the outer rim. I will take them to Tatooine the planet where their remaining family is. I will keep them with me at all times. I will train them and we will remain in hiding were the sith will not sense their presence." Obi-Wan replied._

 _Yoda then stared at the middle aged Jedi for a long moment contemplating the idea, "Very well, but you must do everything in your power Master Kenobi to keep those children hidden from the public eye. You must also train them to your best ability when they become of age, then we will reconvene and prepare to secretly rebuild the Jedi Council. We will defeat the Sith within time, but for now its best that we all remain in hiding and train to the best of our ability."_

 _He then turned to Bail, "Senator Organa, you will take me to the Degobah system."_

 _Bail then nodded and all three men stood up and exited the room in agreement with their plan._

…

 _Anakin Skywalker quickly exited his ship that had just landed in Polis Massa. He rushed into the medical center and headed to the nearest operating room._

 _A medical droid noticed the frantic young man and approached him. "Excuse me, how may I assist you?" it questioned the young man._

 _Anakin then looked down at his feet a bit embarrassed, "I'm looking for my wife Padme Amidala, I was told she was sent here to deliver our baby."_

 _Then droid then looked the confused man in the eyes, "I regret to inform you, but your wife has passed away. Physically and medically she was in good health, but we believe she may have died due to a broken heart. Perhaps she experienced something traumatic before giving birth to your twins. I'm very sorry, I'm afraid I do not have a concreate answer for her cause of death."_

 _Anakin then lowered his head and could feel his own sorrow eating him alive. Tears began to stream down his face as he forced himself to look back up at the medical droid._

" _And what of our child?" he questioned._

" _You mean the twins, they are both in great health and were allowed to leave with your wife's family members a few hours ago." The droid answered._

" _Twins? You're saying that my wife was carrying twins?" Anakin stated in utter shock._

" _Yes your wife was in fact carrying a healthy female infant and a healthy male infant."_

" _Do you have any idea where my wife's family members may have taken our babies? And what of my wife?"_

" _They did not mention their exact location upon destination, but your wife has been taken back to her home planet of Naboo and they will be holding a funeral service for her in the near future and burring her remains near other deceased family members. I'm truly very sorry." The droid stated as it lightly brushed passed the distraught young man._

 _Anakin then stood alone faced streaked with tears, what had he done? He had murdered his own wife and lost his not only one child but now two._

 _From that point on he made a pact to find his two children. He didn't know how as of yet how, but he would find them and raise them as his own away from the Empire and any remaining Jedi. He would protect them and keep them close. As far as he was concerned he would not let anything touch them. They were his, he grew up without his father then without his mother and swore an oath that he would not allow his children to go through the same. He without a doubt had made some major mistakes and was yes considered a dangerous person but none of that mattered to him now. All that mattered would be finding his children and he would start with the whereabouts of his former master._

 _ **Sorry this first chapter is mainly flashback scenes to set up the premise, I will jump right into the present time next chapter.**_ _=)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter # 2**

Luke and Leia Skywalker were you typical eight year old children. They went to school and had people to call friends. They were fairly similar with regards to their thinking patterns, each of them different in their own way though.

Leia had become accustom to being more fair and proper, she loved her academics and was a straight A student. While Luke was a bit more rebellious and enjoyed flying speeders and his Jedi training. He did ok in school getting average grades but did not go above and beyond like his sister.

They both got along relatively well. They would always abide by their guardian's rules and would not question what they were told.

They were very obedient and very well behaved children. They lived with their primary care taker Obi-Wan Kenobi also known as Ben Kenobi. As far as they had known Ben had taken them in as infants after the death of both of their parents. They did not know that much about the detail surrounding their parents other than their father was once a Jedi Knight and that their mother was an esteemed senator for the Galactic Republic. They also knew that been Kenobi known to them as Master Kenobi was extremely close to both of their parents at one time.

Each child knew of Master Kenobi as their great mentor and wise teacher. They did not know the specifics of his lifestyle prior to their birth but trusted that he was a wise and well educated human being.

The twins had never lived anywhere other than the desert planet of Tatooine and had never left. They would occasionally go to visit their Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen that were descendants of their late grandmother on their father's side Shmi. They would usually stay with their Aunt and Uncle on weekends then would return to stay with Obi-Wan during the week for attending school and for their Jedi training.

The twins were very knowledgeable when it came to the history of the Jedi as well as the Jedi teaching. Each child knew the basic foundations of battle and had created and acquired their own lightsabers.

The twins also used their Aunt and Uncle's sur names as opposed to their own by the request of Master Obi-Wan so that the current sith lord, Darth Sidious would not pick up on their presence.

They were known on Tatooine primarily as Luke and Leia Lars not Skywalker, they had asked to use master Kenobi's sur name but he quickly rejected stating that the sith would easily pick up on his name.

…

The twins attended a public school and were able to maintain a bit of independence that way through their social lives.

The twins attended the small yet prestigious Mesalak Academy and where in the third grade.

They were currently learning about the Jedi Purges that had happened shortly before they were born.

That was supposedly their father's cause of death, according to Master Kenobi. The children wanted nothing more than to tell their classmates that they knew and were training with a real life Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. But per Ben's request they keep his true identity along with their training a secret from the public. The twins also loved to attend the local pod races in town in the decently sized city of Mos Espa. Luke had wanted to participate in one of these races ever since he could walk but had been declined not only Master Kenobi but also his aunt and uncle.

Today the twins were on their way to a race and Luke was signed up to participate. He had not told anyone other than his sister and they had fooled Obi-Wan into thinking that they were going to be staying late at school for the upcoming science fair. They were to be home by 6:30 in the evening and not a minute later.

The twins had planned this accordingly knowing that the pod race would end at 5:30 giving them just enough time to have their green pal and goofy alien friend Watto drop them back off at their hut that they shared with Obi-Wan during the weekdays.

It was a piece of cake of sorts or at least in the twins mind. Because they would generally have Watto play the part of one of their school friend's parents dropping them off at home after a long playdate or special school function.

Obi-Wan however, did not seem to mind this as long as the twins came back at a reasonable hour.

"Luke, Luke?" a young Leia Skywalker called in the empty halls of their school.

Luke Skywalker who had been working on his latest speeder model in art class heard his sister's calls and quickly packed up his backpack.

He had stayed after class not playing attention to the bell that had wrung nearly ten minutes prior.

"I'm in here, I'm coming sis" he called back.

He then sprinted out into the hallway to find a perplexed Leia staring back at him, "Luke? We best get going if we ensure to be on time for the pod race. Watto is waiting for us." She stated.

"I know I just got stuck on this project you know. Art class is about the only place I can be creative around here other than our training with Master Kenobi and all."

"Yeah I know what you mean, I feel the exact same way about English class Luke, I love to write and read. Mainly read, but writing is still a passion of mine."

"Oh Leia, don't start. I know you're a genius with all that stuff and its cool it really is but I just don't do well with it."

"I know Luke and I apologize, it's really just a hobby of mine, honest."

"That's ok Leia, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. Now what do you say, should we get to that race?"

Leia then offered him a shy smile, "You bet." She then encircled her arm around her brothers then they both headed outside towards Watto's speeder.

….

Watto was a plump green alien known as a Toydarian junk dealer in Mos Espa. He owned his own parts shop and did in fact own slaves at one point in time but then later decided to do away with the tactic and just hire common folk and pay them a semi- decent salary. He knew the Lar's twins quite well. He had formed a relationship with them after meeting them two years prior. He knew their uncle Owen Lars and his beautiful wife Beru and would occasionally do business with them and help them supply stock on their moisture farm. As far as Watto knew, the Lars twins belonged to Owen and Beru and would occasionally sneak away to have some fun as many children did. He did not mind keeping their secrets as long as they did not become to mischievous.

Luke and Leia had also begin to work in Watto's auto repair shop on the weekends only for short time increments in order to make some extra money. Watto was also quite unaware of the children's link to Shmi Skywalker, he also did not know that the twin's uncle (in Watto's mind the twin's father) was the son of Cleigg Lars the late husband of Shmi Skywalker.

Just then, Watto was broken from his thinking patterns as the young pair of twins climbed into the back of his speeder.

"Hey Watto, what's up?" Luke questioned the alien with a smile.

"Hey Watto, how have you been?" Leia added.

"Hey, Hey, Hey well if it isn't my little rascals? Are you guys ready for the big race?" Watto questioned the twins.

"You bet we are, I've been pumped for this thing for two months now ya know." Luke added as Watto began to drive away from the school.

"You mean like two weeks Luke." Leia corrected her brother. Which only earned her a nudge in the arm from her brother.

"So you guys tell your folks or that secretive guardian of yours about any of this?" Watto questioned.

"Um well… not exactly. Neither of them will let us ya know and I just want to have a little fun without a grown up breathing down my neck." Luke stated.

Leia then chuckled, "Yeah, as much as I am all for abiding by the rules, I can't help but sometimes think that Luke and I are a bit to sheltered in and well if breaking the rules every once and an while means that, then so be it." She added.

"Yeah Leia's usually the goody two shoes out of this bunch but when even she thinks something is boring and too strict you know you've gotta bend the rules a bit." Luke stated offering his sister a devilish smile.

"Yes Luke, I know I can sometimes be by the book but it's for my own well-being and yours too for that matter."

"And that's why I love ya sis." Luke added as he swung an arm around Leia's shoulder.

"So who will be racing today?" Watto questioned the twins.

"Both of us will" the twins answered in unison.

"We decided that it would not be fair if just one of us was to participate in the race so we decided that we both will participate. We will each be navigating our own speeders." Leia stated.

"Yeah we thought about operating our own speeder together but decided it would foster more independence on both our parts if we did this separately." Luke added.

"Very good children, I am most impressed by your mature thinking patterns." Watto added as they approached the city of Mos Espa.

They then began to approach the massive stadium where the pod race would be held.

All of sudden all the conversation in their speeder went quiet when the twins realized that they were going to be participating in their first pod race in less than an hour. Both Luke and Leia could feel the knots in their stomachs begin to form.

….

Anakin Skywalker sat in a seat in the middle section of the massive pod race stadium in Mos Epsa. He had finally traveled back to his home planet deciding that is was the only true way too keep his identity concealed from the public. He had spent the last eight years practically scouring the galaxy, searching an endless amount of planets both on the outer and inner rim for his children and or Obi-Wan Kenobi's presence.

He also now owned his once shared apartment with Padme on Coruscant and claimed that as his primary residence. However, he only spent seldom time there because of the fact that Darth Sidious his former master inhibited the planet of Coruscant most of the time. Also being in the apartment also brought back too many unwanted memories of his now deceased wife and their lifestyle before he had turned to the dark side.

Anakin had come to his former home Mos Espa in search of something. This planet along with city also brought back many unpleasant memories regarding his mother's death and his life in slavery. He had sworn almost eleven years prior to this point that he would never return after his actions taken against the Tusken Raiders at their encampment. Tears once more began to form in Skywalker's eyes at the thought of his mother's death.

He then tried to distract himself with the main reason he had come back to this place. He had been having a strong sense of two force sensitive children on the planet of Tatooine.

He thought of this as a god sent of sorts, this could be the answer. These two children could perhaps be his twins. He had no real idea of who they were, how old they were or what they looked like. But he figured he could give it a try. He was recently plagued with non-stop nightmares, never ending anger and sadness. He needed some hope, he needed an escape from reality.

He figured he would start with Mos Espa and watch a pod race in order to clear his mind. This was one of the more positive memories of his life. Now thirty years old. Anakin was ready to rid his mind of all the negative things he had once experienced in his young adult life. He tried not to think of his mother's death, his time in slavery, the death of his wife that he still to this day believed he was the cause of, his betrayal to the Jedi and the Republic, his service to Palpatine, his murdering of Jedi younglings, and the Tusken Raiders even though they had tortured his mother. He was ready to put all this behind him and begin to think of the positive things in his life.

Anakin was ready to move on, and even after eight long years of searching, he was determined to trace the end of the galaxy and back if that would mean finding his two children.

He would not stop until he found any kind of sign of life of the one thing he believed still held high relevance in his life. He was deeply hurt that he had already missed eight years of their lives, however this just pushed him further in his obsession with getting to them. He still did however, still hold a bit of hate in his heart for his former master Obi-Wan because he did know that regardless of not knowing that Padme's children were also his, he knew his former master held a vital role in the disappearance of his children and he was determined to make his former master pay for this one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke and Leia Skywalker stood in line waiting for their chance to choose a speeder for one another near the front entrance of the pod race stadium. Each had knots in their stomachs and they did not know the best way to approach their nervousness. They were not sure if it was because they were going against their guardians wishes or if they both were about to participate in their very first pod race.

Leia then turned to her brother and offered him a comforting hand on the back, "Luke I'm sure we will do just fine, Watto will just be sitting over there in the first row waiting for us. I also made sure that the announcer will not mention us by name but just as the eight year old twin terrors."

Luke then smiled, "Thanks Leia you have always been good with organizing things like that. I guess I'm just a bit nervous is all because I have been thinking of the worst possible scenarios like if Master Kenobi were to catch us doing this, he would blow a gasket."

"I suppose your right, but who said he had to know. Hey look do you see that bright red speeder over there, I think you should get dibs on that one Luke before that monster Klaudus gets over there." Leia said as she pointed to a bright ruby red speeder.

"Yeah Kaudus has been all over me lately, he's like an enlarged spider. And speaking of"

Klaudus a large ten foot long spiderlike alien who was dark and a little apprehensive approached the twins.

"Hey kiddies, I hope you are not planning to race today." He stated

"Greetings Klaudus and as a matter of fact we do and I plan on using my brand new speeder." Luke indicated as he made a head start for the ruby red speeder parked within inches of them.

"Well stay out of my way boy, I have been the champion of this three years in a row and I do not plan to have a six year old jeopardize that for me." Klaudus scoffed.

"Oh come on Klaudus, we are eight going on nine and we can work just as hard as you, Luke and I will see you in the race!" Leia nearly shouted as she gipped Luke by the arm and hoisted him into his bright speeder.

"I will see you out there Luke that blue one over there is calling my name, and good luck big brother." Leia offered with a smile.

"See you out there sis, and good Luck to you as well." Luke offered with a quick handshake.

….

Ten speeders were stacked up side by side as the countdown began. The Skywalker twins were separated and ready to give it their all as each of them crossed their fingers as the numbers went down on the time clock.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1….. GO!"

Then they were off with Luke, Leia and Klaudus in the lead. Each of them going at their own pace practicing their own set skills.

They began to fly past many of the obstacles that resembled Begger's Canyon. Flying through hoops and various creatures. Many of which they did not get a good glance because of how fast each of them was going. Luke and Leia were now in the lead as they began to speed across a massive lake of hot lava that centered near a large rocky mountain.

Luke and Leia both excelled their speeders and were going at a rapid pace leaving an eager yet annoyed Kaludus behind them.

Klaudus then began to excel at his own pace and then came neck to neck with Luke and then began to ram into the side of the ruby red speeder. And push him towards the brush of the mountain side.

"Hey my speeder, not cool Kaludus!" was Luke's initial reaction.

"Luke watch out!" Leia called as she slowed down to come side to side with Luke and Klaudus.

Luke then began to push Klaudus on the opposite side but then was violently repelled by yet again another forceful push from the alien then fell face first towards the lava.

Leia then quickly swooped down and caught Luke by the back of his tunic and repelled him to the passenger's side of her own speeder.

She then began to navigate through the maze of the rocky mountain taking many dips and dives with Klaudus right on her heels.

She then took a deep swoop and lead Kaludus through what appeared to be a meteor shower with hot blasts of fire and heavy rocks beginning to fall from the mountain side from all the other drivers taking violent crashes.

Klaudus did his best to dodge but then was hit straight in the face by a heavy lava rock that was still hot off of the burner so to speak.

Leia and Luke noticing this took another deep dive and excelled the gas on their speeder to highest level of power with Leia thrusting her foot on the bottom controls while Luke gripped the steering wheel.

At that moment, they felt as though they were in hyperspace as they took a hard crash then the speeder came to a complete halt.

They then closed their eyes not sure of what to expect next.

Then they heard loud cheers and screams from each side of them. They then heard a familiar voice announce their names as the winners of the pod race.

"EVERYBODY GIVE A HAND FOR THE LARS TWINS ONLY EIGHT YEARS OLD LADIES AND GENTELEMEN! EIGHT YEARS OLD, KNOWN AS THE TWIN TERRORS!"

Luke and Leia then slowly let the deathly grip they had one another in go and opened their eyes to see Leia's blue speeder a bit scraped up with a heavy smell of gas.

They also then noticed that they were each covered in their own fair amount of rubble. Each of them had ash spread all across their faces and a few minor cuts and scrapes on their arms and legs.

They then slowly exited the speeder to find Watto standing with the announcer holding a shiny golden trophy.

Luke and Leia then headed straight for Watto who hoisted them both up on his shoulders.

"Congratulations you guys did it!" He said as he began to head for the massive stadium with a large crowd that had formed.

He then let them loose in the hands of the crowd full of many restless people and let them crowd surf within all the offered flailing hands.

The twins still in a shock mode just closed their eyes and enjoyed the ride still in partial disbelief that they had made it this far.

They were then let down to their feet were they were met once more by the announcer and Watto on the opposite side of the massive stadium.

Cameras were flashing and many of the news casters that had been anchoring the race began to swamp the twins.

"AHHHHH, Luke, Watto we need to get out of here now! We can't let anybody know our identities, come on now we need to go!" Leia stated taking note of the rapid approaching reporters.

Luke then looked from the reporters to his sister and Watto then grabbed each of their arms and jerked them towards the exit.

….

Anakin Skywalker could not believe his eyes or ears still fighting the massive crowd to get a glimpse at these two mysterious twins.

He had been sitting in a middle section of the stadium and had not gotten the chance to view the twin's feature because of how rapidly fast their vehicle had been moving. Then once they had made it back he still could not see them because of thousands and thousands of people who had swarmed the children a few moments prior.

He was tempted to get his light saber out and slice his way through because of constantly being pushed and shoved.

He then decided to use the force and abruptly cut a split line through all of the anxious people. He lifted them both to the left and right then made his way through when he caught sight of two small figures making a B line for the door with a green alien that seemed all too familiar to him.

He then chased the three figures all the way out to the downtown district of Mos Espa.

He was beginning to lose his breath then resorting to shouting out the name of this all too familiar creature with the twin children.

"Watto, stop!" was all he could manage to say as the creature abruptly turned to see the cause of noise along with the two children.

Watto then studied this familiar stranger up and down and motioned for them to get out of the road and head to a nearby ally way. Anakin reluctantly motioned an acceptance to this offer because of the presence of the two children.

Once the two children and Watto were standing side by side, Anakin calmly walked up to face them.

He then looked to the children and offered a surprisingly friendly smile. Then looked back up at Watto.

"Watto it's me, Anakin, I worked in your repair shop as a boy and you so very kindly sold my mother away nearly eleven years ago!"

Watto then offered a nervous smile, "Oh yes Ani, how could I forget? Boy you have grown. It has been that long? What brings you back to your favorite dust bowl? He teased.

"I'm here Watto, because I'm looking for someone close to me and it is none of your concern. I do however, need to know where you are taking these children. I'm not going to let you use them to your advantage like you did me!" Anakin nearly snarled.

"Oh now Ani, I stopped that a while back. You don't understand these kids don't work for me they are my family friends and I was just taking them to their first pod race. No harm really." Watto offered with yet another nervous grin.

Anakin then rolled his eyes at the green creature and then slowly knelt down onto one knee and progressed closer to the two children.

Luke and Leia then instinctively backed away.

"Hey, Hey its ok. I'm not going to hurt you I just want to ask you some questions." Anakin stated as he placed a gentle hand on each of the twin's shoulders.

They then looked to one another with uncomfortable facial expressions then back to the mystery man decked out in all black.

They simply did not say anything for several moments as they did not respond to him. They studied his features.

He was tall and slender and wore a long black cloak and tunic with matching pants along with boots.

He had shoulder length messy curly dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Leia also then took a precautionary note of a scare that cut through his left eye.

Anakin then in turn studied the twins. He first took note of the young boy who resembled him much at that same age. He had sleek dirty blonde hair fair but tanned skin and bright blue eyes.

He then turned to the girl who remodeled a much younger version of Padme with her beautiful fair skin and rosy cheeks. She had chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair that was neatly pulled into two buns on each side of her head. She also sported bangs that swept across her forehead right above her eyebrows.

Each child looked unsure of him and he could tell they were extremely uncomfortable around him. He then offered them another shy smile.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker I'm from the planet of Coruscant. I've come here in search of my missing twin son and daughter. I'm a former Jedi and I mean no harm, you two just seem so familiar to me." Anakin stated as he began to gently stroke Leia's cheeks with his fingers.

"Can you tell me your names?"

Luke and Leia once more looked at the stranger then to one another. His name was a dead giveaway and they could tell he was a bit of a threat. They both considered talking to each other through their minds using the force but then decided against it because they could feel this man was also very strong in the force.

At that point they decided to go along with it and try to figure out a way to ditch the awkward stranger. They had remembered their father's name was Anakin Skywalker, but he was long gone and they were not about to expose their possible true identities to this stranger.

Leia was then the first to speak, "My name is Leia and this is my brother Luke and I'm afraid we must get going soon." She stated as she swiftly removed Anakin's bare hand from her face.

Luke then nodded and then spoke, "Yeah I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong twins we live with our parents here in Mos Espa. They are really good friends with Watto here and will be angry with him if we do not return home for dinner."

Leia then nodded, "It's true, you see we have school in the morning and we need to get back so if you don't mind." She stated as she began to break through of Anakin's grasp.

"Wait a minute, your parents allowed you to participate in a pod race on a school night and go out alone with Watto?" Anakin questioned as he tightened his grip on the twins.

"Well yeah, they trust Watto and they trust us. If you don't believe us we will take you to our parents. How about that?" Luke questioned Anakin earning a cautious glare from his sister.

Anakin then frowned, "All right, I just want to make sure that you two are not illegal slaves of Watto's but since I personally do not trust Watto I will stay with you until we make it safely to your parent's residence. By the way what are your parent's names? If you don't mind me asking?"

Luke then began to wipe at the sweat on his brow, "Uh well, Owen and Beru Lars and they live way out there on second thought we don't want to waste your time."

Anakin then froze at the mention of his stepbrother and his wife. "Wait, I know them." He said in hushed tones making to stand.

Leia and Luke then quickly broke free from his grasp and signaled to Watto.

"Oh you don't say, well why we don't head over to that restaurant to make a call to them. Come with us." Leia stated as she gripped Anakin's arm and lead him in an opposite direction while Luke and Watto followed in tow with a large wooden barrel in hand they had gotten from the ally.

"Oh look we can go in there, look!" Leia pointed out as she released Anakin's arm.

"Now Luke!" She shouted as her brother and Watto snuck up from behind and cradled the young man in the barrel then quickly pushed him towards a large group of people then made a B line for their vehicle.

Anakin then became angered and cracked open the barrel and began to push through the crowd and head for the speeder, but it was already taking off at yet another heavy speed. He now knew at this point these children must have a direct relation to him and he would find out what it was with time. He needed them even though they clearly did not need him. He would find them it would only be a matter of time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my stars Luke, that was too close. Now I know why Master Kenobi is so protective of our identity. But why?" Leia stuttered as her and Luke sat in the back of Watto's speeder.

"I have no idea, but I know that that guy cannot be our father. Our father has been dead since before we were even born. I think he may be a spy send by Darth Sidious. We are going to have to tell Master Kenobi. This is really serious Leia." Luke stated.

"I know Luke, but he is going to be so disappointed in us, but I suppose none of that really matters anymore since our safety is now jeopardized. I should have listened to my gut and stuck with being a goody two shoes as you call me."

Luke then let out a slight laugh then directed his attention to Watto who was pretending to not listen into their conversation.

"Watto that man said he knew you at one point. What can you tell us about him?" Luke questioned.

"Well he and his mother Shmi Skywalker use to be well…. My slaves many years ago and he worked in my auto repair shop much like the two of you do. But he and his mother lived in an apartment complex that I owned at the time and their work to me was compensated for food and a place to live. Then when he was nine years old we were visited by two Jedi knights who needed assistance and shelter because their ship had crashed. I don't know what but the elder Jedi of the group saw something in Anakin and decided to take him back to the planet of Coruscant and train him as a Jedi while his mother remained here to work with me."

Watto then paused to take a deep breath and the twins exchanged shocked glances. He then continued.

"Then about eleven years ago when Anakin was about nineteen years old he returned here in search of his mother and came to find me much like what we just encountered. Unfortunately, I had sold her to a moisture farmer by the name of Cleigg Lars and she later married him and they lived a peaceful life on the moisture farm. That was the last I had heard of Shmi when Anakin showed up all those years ago. When I saw him he was angry and demanded where she had gone. But what surprised me was that he himself was already married or at least I think he was to this beautiful young woman. She was said to be the Queen of Naboo and was about five years older than Anakin. And I can honestly say I am quite shocked to see him in these parts again and especially all by himself, usually he was with someone. Perhaps he and the young woman conceived children and that's what he is after but I have no idea why he would be out here looking for them or why they would not already be with him."

Luke and Leia then once more exchanged concerned glances with one another and gulped.

"Um Watto, Cliegg Lars is our grandfather and Shmi Skywalker is said to be our late grandmother. We are not actually the children of Owen and Beru they are our Aunt and Uncle. We don't really know who our parents are but we do know they both died when we were very young so there is no way that guy could be our father." Leia stated in utter concern.

"Yeah I agree with Leia, I mean he is probably some creep playing a part for the Emperor. I think he is confused and we all need to watch our backs." Luke added.

Watto then brought the speeder to a stop as they reached the outskirts of where Obi-Wan Kenobi's hut was located.

"I agree with you children. We all need to be careful and I highly doubt that man is your father as you say Owen and Beru could have other siblings and or this man could be a spy sent by Palpatine. We just need to watch ourselves. After this run in with this run in, I think I will be leaving town for a while. I will be departing in the city of Mos Eisley at the end of the week. I will be hiring a pilot to take me off the planet. I will be at the spaceport. I would suggest that you children talk with you guardians and consider doing the same or at least talk it over with them. If you need me just give me a call and meet me at the spaceport and we can leave together. But until then children be safe. I will see you soon." Watto said with a smile.

"Thanks Watto we will definitely consider your offer, but we do need to talk this over with our guardians and see what other options we have before we leave Tatooine. But we will contact you in a few days to update you with what we decide." Leia said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"We'll see ya Watto, be safe. We will keep in touch." Luke stated as he and Leia both exited the speeder.

….

"Oh stars Luke we are an hour and a half past our curfew, Master Kenobi is not going to be happy with us." Leia stated as she and Luke slowly walked towards Obi-Wan's secluded hut. She glanced at her chrono watch and then looked back at her brother with concerned eyes.

"I know, but when is he not mad with us Leia especially me Leia I always bend the rules. I consider them more guidelines anyhow. Maybe we can just sneak through the back window to our bedroom that's what I always do." Luke stated sporting a mischievous smile.

"Well ok, but we have to be really quiet, I bet he can already sense our presence Luke he's not that braindead even if he is asleep." Leia stated.

"I know that but at least we have a better chance getting in undetected that way as oppose going through the front door. If we were to do that we are better off jumping up and down on his bed with a blow horn waking him up Leia." Luke responded.

"Oh fine then give me a boost and stay quiet." She stated as she and Luke headed towards the back of the hut where their bedroom window was located.

Luke then hoisted Leia up as she began to pick the lock on the window with one of the bobby pins she had in her hair.

"Hold still Luke!" She demanded as the boy began to squirm struggling to hold her weight.

"I'm trying, it's not my fault you put on a little extra weight eating all that chocolate and candy!"

"Oh shut up Luke, you know you love those sweet treats just as much as I do!"

"Shhhhh….. Be quiet. We might have already blown that blow horn!"

Leia then picked the lock and slowly opened up the glass window and climbed in. She then slowly lowered her arms down towards Luke and helped pull him through the window.

Then once he was through they both took a small thud to the floor not realizing that the window was higher up than they had initially anticipated.

"Feeewwf…. We did it Luke." Leia said in a faint whisper lightly patting her brother on the back.

Luke then made to stand followed by Leia then saw a light turn on out in the hallway just outside their bedroom door.

"Uh Leia… I don't think we were a success this time. Quick get into bed act like we have been asleep!" Luke stated as he grabbed his sister by the arm and pushed onto her bed.

Then both of the twins frantically crawled into their beds and Luke even pretended to snore.

Obi-Wan Kenobi then slowly entered the twin's bedroom and quickly turned on their lights.

"Children, I know you are awake. You best tell me where you have been, you are nearly two hours past your curfew." Obi-Wan stated in a calm voice.

Luke then went as far as to rub his eyes, "Uncle Owen is that you?" he questioned.

Leia then copied him. "Aunt Beru is that you? I, I can see the light." She stated.

"You both are wonderful actors Luke and Leia now I think it would be wise to cut the play and inform me of your whereabouts." Obi-Wan stated once more as he walked in the room and sat on Luke's bed.

Leia was the first to crack. "Ok, Ok we did it Master Kenobi. We were not studying at the school. We, We had a friend pick us up and take us into Mos Espa so that we could um…"

Obi-Wan then raised an eyebrow, "So that you could what Leia?"

Luke was next to crack. "So that we could participate in the pod race. I know it was an incredibly immature thing for us to do but we just wanted to get that adrenaline rush you know? And just be able to say that we did it."

Luke then lowered his head in shame followed by a pouty Leia.

Obi-Wan was then silent for a few moments then finally spoke. "That was a very unwise thing to do children and you will not be going unpunished. You know you are not to leave the outskirts of this rim without me present." He said attempting to make eye contact with Luke.

"We know and we are so sorry Master Kenobi. We promise it will not happen again and we will stay by your side and do whatever you say from this point going forward." Leia said with all the seriousness she could muster.

"I hope you are right young Leia." Obi-Wan said plainly.

Luke then looked straight up at Obi-wan with a straight face. "Master Kenobi, we have some rather disturbing information we need to give you and both Leia and I will take full responsibility for this matter and we are ready to do whatever is necessary to fix this problem." Luke said in all seriousness.

Obi-wan then made a small frown and his slight amusement with the twin's antics quickly turned to a concern. He then placed a gentle hand on Luke's shoulder.

"What it is young Luke?" He questioned meeting the boy's electric blue stare.

Luke then took a deep breath then looked to Leia who nodded in approval. "After the pod race. We did in fact win and the announcer said our names not fully but just announced a basic description of who we were and what we looked like and then we became swarmed by thousands and thousands of people in the crowd and some very aggressive reporters. And well we then made a quick exit after we found our friend and then we were unknowingly followed by someone. Someone who gives me and Leia a great disturbance within the force." Luke stated looking Obi-wan directly in the eyes.

"Who was it Luke?" Obi-wan questioned now plagued with even more concern.

"He was a man that gave off a deathly presence of heavy usage within the darkside of the force. He wore all black and had shoulder length curly dirty blond hair, he had dark blue eyes that displayed a little bit of the classic sith yellow at times and he had fair skin and a scar that cut through his left eye I think it was. He apparently had followed us all the way to the downtown district of Mos Espa. He stopped us and our friend Watto. He said his name was Anakin Skywalker and that he was a former Jedi knight on a search for his missing twin son and daughter. He said that Leia and I were unusually familiar to him. He seemed to know our friend Watto quite well and was awfully touchy feely with us. He seemed to be confused perhaps. He then began to ask us a series of questions about ourselves and wanted to know exclusively about our family history. Leia and I could tell he was in fact very strong within the force. That made us a bit on edge with him. We did not tell him anything about ourselves except….. Oh no! that Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru are our parents….. We then ditched him and trapped him near a large group of people and made a run for it. We also drove all the way towards the outer rim of the planet then back to ensure we were not being followed." Luke stated talking a mile a minute.

"We know that our father's name was in fact Anakin Skywaker and that he was related to our late grandparents Shmi Skywalker and Cleigg Lars but as you had mentioned earlier both of our parents are long gone and that we have no direct descendants anymore. Luke and I think that he is most likely a spy sent here by Darth Sidious and that he may be trying to collect information about the remaining Jedi knights. He may be using that name as a cover of sorts we are not entirely sure but we do know that we should probably leave the planet for a while and fast, maybe head to the Degobah system where Master Yoda is. But we needed to tell you about this right away to see what to do Master Kenobi. We are so sorry for disobeying you." Leia let out talking nearly as fast as her brother.

Obi-wan then just sat on the edge of Luke's bed for what seemed like an eternity to the twins and they began to grow worried.

Obi-wan sat silently quickly digesting all the information the twins had just given him then quickly leapt up from the bed.

"We are leaving now! Pack your bags we leave in an hour no later! I'm very disappointed in both of you. We will discuss the consequences of your actions later." Obi-wan stated in a firm voice that sounded a bit more harsh than intended.

He then exited the twin's room and slammed the door behind him leaving both Luke and Leia utterly speechless.

The twins then exchanged glances and began to wipe at a slow trickle of tears that appeared on both of their faces. They had not only disobeyed their Master but they had also disappointed him greatly and they knew it would take a lot in order to regain his trust.

…

Beru Lars had just finished heating up a nice warm cup of tea for herself and was getting ready to watch one of her favorite news programs on the holovison and wait for Owen to come home after going out to Mos Eisley with some of his high school buddies to enjoy a nice evening in the city when the doorbell rang.

Beru a bit confused at who would be visiting them at this hour took her glass coffee mug of tea with her to the door as she took a few quick sips.

She then slowly approached the door, "Who is it?" she questioned before attempting to open her front door.

"Someone you have not seen in a long time. Please open the door Beru." Came a calm male's voice that sounded vastly familiar.

She then slowly propped open the door to find a tall familiar young man dressed all in black. He seemed much more mature looking compared to the last time she had seen him nearly eleven years prior. He appeared to be as handsome as ever as he flashed her a white smile.

"Beru it's been a long time. Do you remember me? It's me its Anakin, I'm Owen's stepbrother. I was Shmi's son." The young man explained in a calm voice.

Beru then brought her right hand up to her mouth and absently dropped her coffee mug to the floor followed by a loud crash and tea spilling everywhere at their feet.

"Anakin?" she questioned as she looked the young man up and down her face so pale she looked as though she had seen a ghost.

Anakin then knelt down and began to pick up the pieces of the coffee mug then stood back up to meet her at eye level.

"Yes Beru it's me. I didn't mean to startle you I just have a lot of questions centered around our family and to be honest the whereabouts of my children. Would It be alright if I could come in and we could talk for a few moments." He stated as he placed a hand on her cheek.

Beru who was still processing the whole event then stepped aside and allowed him inside the house closing the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Beru Lars took a seat in her husband's arm chair with weak knees. She had not anticipated on an unannounced visit from a man that she believed dead for the past eight years. She was not sure if she had seen a ghost if she was seeing things or maybe just going crazy. But of all the people to see from the afterlife why would she see Anakin Skywalker?

Putting that thought behind her, Beru then began to thinks rationally. There had to be an explanation for this and she was sure this man claiming to be Anakin would inform her.

She then watched as the mysterious stranger took a seat directly across from her on the couch and then offered her a shy smile.

Then all Beru could think to do was smile back at him. "Would you like something to drink? We have tea, juice, coffee?" was all she could think to say to him.

He then smiled once more, "Thanks for the offer but that is okay Beru, I don't want to put you to work. I can tell I have shaken you up plenty with my simple presence here and I feel as though I owe you an explanation for being here being alive." He added in a calm fashion.

Beru then had to fight to keep her jaw from dropping. He had just essentially said yes to answering the burning question that had been stirring in her head since moments prior by being greeted by him at the front door.

"Yes I suppose I would like to know that Anakin. I have not seen you in eleven years and the last I heard you had been brutally murdered in the Jedi Purges." She said in a muffled tone.

"Yes that is what most people have been lead to believe about what has happened to me and it is partially true. I feel as though I died a long time ago. I have lost all that is dear to me and more. I was corrupted by the darkside of the force I turned against the Jedi and the Republic because of being misinformed with false information from Emperor Palpatine. You see, nearly nine years ago when I had returned from a mission with my great friend and mentor at the time Obi-Wan Kenobi I had returned to my wife Padme. We married secretly when I was 19 and she 24 right before the beginning of the Clone Wars. We had not told anyone and I would be away from her months at a time. When I arrived on that day she had informed me that she was pregnant with my child and at that point I knew I could not leave her side. To make a long story short I began to have continues nightmares much like the ones I use to have of my mother about Padme dying in childbirth. I was then haunted by these images and was desperate to find a way to save her. Emperor Palpatine then later exposed himself to me as Darth Sidious and promised me the ability to save my wife and child along with endless power. I was young and naïve at the time and decided to take him up on his offer after the Jedi refused to promote me to master after placing me on the Jedi Council. I became corrupted and did terrible things. I was one of the key elements to the destruction of the Republic and Jedi Empire. I killed many in cold blood some including younglings. I am not proud of what I did, I am rather ashamed. After finding out about what I had done my wife came to see me on the planet Mustafar and my former Master had apparently snuck aboard her ship.

I was on the planet taking care of some business for the Emperor and at the time thought I was doing a great deed…. I was wrong. When I saw my wife's ship land I became concerned and went to greet her. When I came to see her she was trembling and afraid of my very presence despite my best efforts to comfort her. She then went on to tell me that Obi-Wan had come to see her and informed her that I had turned to the darkside and become a Sith Lord. I tried to explain to her that I was only doing this to save her from my nightmares and that the Jedi were truing against the Republic. Which is what I had been lead on to believe at the time. She became even more afraid and requested that I go away with her and help her raise our child. I should have listened to her. To this day, I believe this to be one of my greatest faults. I then became angered at the mention of Obi-Wan and then as my wife was beginning to turn away from me I saw him… On the ramp of her ship. I then was lead to believe that she was having an affair with him and I lost my sanity. I began to…." He then took a deep pause as tears began to stream down his face.

"I, I began to choke my wife and caused her to collapse to the floor and did absolutely nothing to help her as I became enraged by the sight of my former master. I lost my temper and began to attack Kenobi. He battled me all the way across a massive river f lava trying to figure out what had happened to me. Then eventually we found common ground and he reached it before me. I then decided to jump consumed in my endless rage and was not successful. I caught fire and Obi-Wan had attempted to cut my limbs but was unsuccessful. I landed flat on the ground having the clothes on my back become the only protection for my flesh. I then crawled towards a nearby stream and at that point I was only concerned for my life secretly praying that Obi-Wan would not finish me off when it occurred to me to fake my own death. I knew it was a preposterous idea and that it may not work but at that point in time I did not care. I wasn't even thinking of my own wife and child. So I did I faked my death and said some more unpleasant things to my former master and he left me there, he left me there thinking I had died. I then became enraged by that thought but then decided to let it go as the idea sprung to my mind that it was still not too late to take my wife up on her suggestion to go away with her and raise our child. I knew at that point that was most likely the only option I had left after all the destruction I had caused.

But when I went back to where we had left my wife she was gone and I knew Obi-Wan had to be the one responsible for that. I then remembered that from my dream she had been on Polis Massa. I took off immediately but was not very successful in my venture. When I arrived it was to find nothing but an empty operating room and one of the medical droids that had told me that my wife did in fact die in childbirth primary because of a broken heart. At that point my own heart began to sting. I have always believed from that point on that I was the true reason my wife died. I still to this day have a hard time discussing the matter. But then something wonderful happened… The droid informed me that my wife delivered not only one child but two. Twins a male and female. But they had been taken by my wife's family members. I then became angry that someone dare to take my children without consulting me, but considered my circumstances at the time it was understandable. I then set off to Naboo in disguise and attended my wife's funeral and began a massive search for my children. But they were nowhere to be found. Padme's family did not have them and they did not want me or the children near them after the crimes I had committed so I promised them I would not return. I have been looking for them ever since then and up until this point you are the only other person I have revealed my true identity to other than Padme's family and two children I met in Mos Espa the other day. I cannot explain it other than I had a strong sense through the force that they were mine. I know this sounds absurd but they had mention that their names were Luke and Leia Lars and that they belonged to Owen and Beru Lars and that is what has honestly brought me here Beru. I have no intention to harm anyone, I just I need to know if those are my children. I want to touch them, look at them feel them and love them. I have caused so many people throughout my lifetime so much pain and if I can love and protect someone that needs me and that is related to me, that's really a bonus. Then I am 100 percent ready to do so."

Anakin stated as he began to take deep breaths and wipe at the river of tears that occupied his features.

Beru who had been sitting up taking in his story with utter fascination had almost forgotten that he was a real person sitting across from her. She sat up speechless much like before and finally cupped her mouth with both hands in utter shock. While tears of her very own began to stream down her face.

Anakin then began to grow alarmed at the long silent moments that followed then slowly placed a gentle had on Beru's shoulder.

"Beru? Beru? Are you alright? I know this is an awful lot to take in." He stated in a gentle tone.

She then lifted her hands from her face and placed one on the hand Anakin had on her shoulder.

"Yes Anakin this is definitely a lot to take in. However, I believe you. I don't know you very well but I do know some of your seldom history and I know that you have had a very hard life and I want to help you and if that means giving you your children back then so be it. I think you would make a great father and I'm truly sorry you have been robbed of the first eight years of your children's lives and yes those children you met in Mos Espa were indeed Luke and Leia Skywalker your twins Anakin. Owen and I have been looking after them since they were infants under the watchful eye of….." She then paused and a concerned look crossed her features.

Anakin then also grew concerned and brought the hand he had on her shoulder to her cheek.

"Beru, the watchful eye of whom? I will not get angry I promise. I just need to know." He stated calmly.

She then nodded and continued, "The watchful eye of your former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He let us take the children full-time from infancy until about 3 years old then he took them in as his own and has begun to train them as Jedi. We still get to see them on the weekends of course but it's like the two children have a full-time job. They attend a public school nears Mos Espa and are in the third grade but other than that they do not get much socialization. After they were born Obi-Wan brought both of them here as infants. He said that they were in fact your biological children but that you had perished in the Jedi Purges and was murdered by a young Sith Lord that went by the name of Darth Vader. He would not tell us anymore other than the mother had sadly passed away in childbirth but I had no idea of her true identity. He told us that he would be their primary guardian and future Jedi Master. He said that they were the key to rebuilding the Jedi order and defeating the Empire along with Emperor Palpatine and that is why their they came to Tatooine and the outer rim and that is why we have concealed their identities making all believe they are the children of Owen and myself… I'm so sorry Anakin." She stated as she leaned back in her chair ready for a surge of anger but was pleasantly surprised with his reaction to her news.

He then gently pulled her into a tight hug and held her close to his heart then whispered in her ears, "That's ok Beru, I should be the one apologizing to you and I thank you for watching over my children all these years. But I must ask…"

He began as slowly pulled her a healthy distance away to look her in the eyes, "I must ask would be willing to help me confront Obi-Wan. I don't mean any harm at this point all I want is my children. I want to be able to raise them as their rightful father and give them the childhood they deserve. I don't want them to train as Jedi, they are just children and need to participate in activities that children their age should be participating in. Plus that is why I'm around to provide them with everything they need to be successful contributions to society. But right now I just want them to enjoy their childhood. If Jedi is what Obi-Wan wants then I would be more than happy to help him in any way that I can with rebuilding the Jedi Order and helping to defeat Sidious. I've wanted that for years but my first and primary goal is to make sure my children are safe and with me at all times."

"I agree with you Anakin and I want nothing more than that for them as well. I'm so glad that you are taking this approach however, I don't know how Obi-Wan will respond to all of this. If I know Luke and Leia, they may have already informed of your presence and he may fear the worst I'm afraid to say. But I would be more than willing help you but we must do it carefully. I would like you to talk with Owen when he gets home and I will personally make contact with Obi-Wan right now and see what on earth is going on over there." Beru stated as she made to stand.

Anakin then smiled, "Very well, and thank you for your honesty and willingness to help me."

Beru then returned the smile, "No worries Anakin you are free to stay here with Owen and I until we can figure something out. I know you must have come a long way to be with us."

Anakin then leaned in to kiss her on the check, "Thank you so much Beru. I appreciate everything you are doing for me and will be glad to return the favor anytime."

She then smiled and left the room to make her phone call once more allowing Anakin to be alone to bask away in his thinking process. He now had many of his questions answered and he was so close to getting to his children back. He needed them and wanted to be with them so desperately it hurt but he could not help but wonder if his children would feel the same. Would they love him would they want to be around him? Would they accept him? Would they believe him? So many unanswered questions plagued his mind.

He would do everything in his power to love them and care for them he would not let anything happen to them. He would shield them and he was greatly disturbed by the fact that they had been training to be Jedi. Even though his children may not like it he would be putting a stop to this. Plus that is why he was around, he was in fact a Jedi and would protect them from any dangers they may come into contact with. But even that idea bothered him, he would keep them close at all times and would most likely flee the galaxy with them in his possession. He didn't really have much here anymore. He was not interested in going into hiding and living day by day walking on egg shells with his children. No he was done, he was ready to begin a fresh start with the two of his children. Or he could team up with his former master and take out Palpatine and restore peace to the galaxy. It would be really the least he could do because of the fact that he helped to bring on many of the problems himself. He just didn't know at this point, his first and only priority at this point was to get his children back and start to build a relationship with them. After he had accomplished that task he would begin to think about what he would do to help his former master and the galaxy for that matter.

…..

Luke and Leia Skywalker sat in the back of their master's speeder as he navigated at a slow but steady speed with the help of the droid he had acquired before they were born and it's counterpart. R2D2 a cute and very vocal yet comical astromech. His counterpart See-Threepio was not as cute or pleasant to be around. He was rather prissy and a bit demanding but the twins did get a good kick out of pulling harmless little tricks on him every now and then

The twins sat in awkward silence behind their master in fear of attempting to start a conversation with him. He had hardly spoken to them since they had left his hut let alone Tatooine nearly five hours before. He had not given them any clue as to what their future held other than he was taking them to the Degobah System to be with Master Yoda. He did not tell them about what they would do about their schooling and or their Aunt and Uncle, Watto, school friends or any of the people they had abruptly left behind on the only home world they had ever known. They were partly surprised and also partly angered by their abrupt departure. They could feel something was not right and they needed answers and soon. They could not help but feel as though for the past eight years of their lives they had been used for something and had been fed half truths about their family background and their history along with their true identities. The at this point feel like they did not know anymore. They wanted nothing more than to stay true to the Jedi and to rebuilding the Republic. They were according to what Master Kenobi had told them the last hope but they didn't really see it that way. They just wanted to be normal in their own right. They loved their Jedi training but also missed being around their Aunt and Uncle, because at least when they were over there they had at least a fifty fifty percent chance at a normal childhood. Now they did not even know if they would be granted the chance to see their Aunt and Uncle every again.

The twins had so many questions for their master but decided to hold their tongues until they reached the Degobah System and master Yoda was present because of the fear of upsetting their master even further. The twins did believe that he had every right to be angry with them for they had disobeyed him and even lied to him but they did not expect that he would react in the way he did. It did however, seem quite dangerous that they had come face to face with a person they believed to be one of Darth Sidious's spies. But how could the Sith Lord be so bold to already know of their existence. It would have taken a lot of intensive research to find out let alone months of planning before sending out the spy, but even still Luke and Leia knew deep down that their master was only doing this out of concern and for the protection of the galaxy for force sakes so they knew it was extremely vital to go ahead and move forward with this mission but what they could not figure out is why they were so important to all of these things let alone the Jedi? Why them and why now? They were determined to find out, it would take time but together the two of them would work together to get the answers they rightfully have access to.


End file.
